24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am
CTU is locked down while Jack tracks down a lead from Walsh's card. Jamey and Nina run interference with George Mason. David Palmer discovers the source that leaked the story about his son. Kim Bauer is handed off to Ira Gaines. Janet York is taken to the hospital, with Teri Bauer and Alan York following. Previously on 24 : Previously on 24 * Jack Bauer shoots Mason in the leg with a tranquilizer gun and talks to Nina about blackmailing him. * Tony is on the phone saying that Jack needs to be relieved of his command. * Jack confronts Nina about the keycard Walsh gave him. Nina tells him she didn't do it. * David Palmer talks to Carl Webb about Maureen Kingsley's attempt to accuse his son of murder. * Ira Gaines talks on the phone to Rick and Dan. * After escaping, Kim Bauer talks on the phone to Teri who is with Alan York. She calls 911. * While running away, Janet is hit by a car. Episode guide : The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 03:00:00 A car drives around Janet in the street while the man shouts at her to get off the road. She starts to stir and sees a man walking down the road. Kim is struggling against Rick and Dan who are carrying her back to their van. Dan tells her to shut up. She begs to go back but she is told Janet is dead. Rick tells Dan to take it easy and Dan shouts at him to decide whose side he's on. talks with Nina Myers.]] At CTU Jack tries to talk to Nina who walks away from him and he tells her that he knows she's upset. He tells her about how he went to see Walsh and he found evidence that led to her. She tells him that he should have thought it through before confronting her. He tells her that Walsh is dead and was killed because he had proof people in the agency are behind the Palmer hit. He tells her that Jamey has the key card and is trying to break it down. He also says that because he trusts the both of them, the three must work together and trust nobody else. tells her husband about the assassination threat.]] At David Palmer's hotel suite, an agent tells him that Agent Pierce wants to talk to him. Palmer tells him that he will in a minute and he gets out his phone. He calls Carl Webb and asks for an update on the Maureen Kingsley situation. Webb tells him that it's barely been half an hour since he had told him about it. Palmer tells him he needs him to find out as much as possible now and that he wants to hear something by four. He hangs up as Sherry walks in. She asks where he was and he tells her that he went for a drive to get away from everything. She tells him about the assasination threat and he smiles and says that he thought all the fuss had been about something serious. In CTU, Tony tells Jack that he has been screening the passanger list and seat 2B was free however the ticketing file says that first class was full. Jack tells him to get Rayburn to work on it. Nina calls Jack over to Jamey's station and tells him that Jamey got something off the keycard. She says she found an address, 18166 San Fernando Road but Jack isn't sure what it means so he asks her to crosscheck it with Palmer's schedule. She tells him that he isn't going anywhere near it and hasn't been anywhere near it. He says that he will check up the address himself and that he needs Nina at CTU. As Jack walks across CTU, Jamey tells Nina that she can't access the decryption software for some reason. After checking, Nina says that the phones are down too before realizing that it's a lockdown. Jack walks back to Jamey's desk and tells her that Mason was there and to hide the keycard while he leaves. Nina says that she'll handle Mason. places CTU on lockdown.]] Mason tells Nina that CTU is in Official Lockdown on the authority of District Command. She tries to argue with him but he says that it is just standard procedure since two agents were killed that night. When he asks where Jack is, she says she doesn't know. In another part of CTU, a guard is standing watch on a door. Jack sees him and walks up to him saying he needs some work from his car. The guard doesn't let him past so he drops his keys and while the guard is going to pick them up, Jack punches him and knocks him unconcious. He walks out the door. 03:09:10 - 03:09:12 03:13:13 George Mason is in the Bullpen talking to the CTU staff. He tells them that he assumes they're all familiar with lock-down procedures and that they must remain in the building with all communication monitored. He tells them to continue working on any available systems until otherwise notified. Nina walks over to Tony and asks him if he called Mason in to which he answers yes, saying that Jack is out of control. He says that two agents were killed and Jack was there when it happened. When Nina says that he can't believe Jack had anything to do with that, Tony says he doesn't know what to believe. Nina says she would hate to think any of what Tony had done was down to her. He tells her to think what she wants. The security guard Jack knocked down comes to Mason and tells him that Jack escaped. Mason asks Nina where he went and she says she doesn't know. 03:17:37 emphasises to Senator Palmer about the seriousness of the threat.]] Senator Palmer is sitting in his suite when Agent Pierce asks if he could talk to him. When Palmer signals for him to come in, Pierce tells him that he doesn't think he appreciates the seriousness of the threat. Palmer tells him that he gets serious threats every morning with his orange juice, so Pierce tells him that this one is a professional from overseas. When the senator asks who's behind it, Pierce says that he doesn't know but he says that there may be some connection into the plane explosion and the assasination threat. When asked what they do know, Pierce says that the people who want Palmer dead are serious people and they want him dead today. Keith Palmer asks his dad if he wanted to see him. David wanted to make sure he was alright. Keith offers to watch some T.V. with him, but David refuses since nothing good is on. 03:19:09 : "We need to shut her up for good."]] Kim pleads to go back and get Janet. They guys refuse at first, but then Dan slams on his breaks. He says that they should go back, because if she's not dead, she can I.D. them and that they need to "shut her up for good". Kim sits terrified. After Kim yells out, Rick ties her up with tape. While on their way to get the girls, Alan York and Teri Bauer are pulled over on a bridge. Alan attempts to get out of the car, but is told to get back in. Teri tells him about the 9-1-1 call. He says he will verify it. While calling it in, Alan gets out of the vehicle and is arrest for disobeying a police officer. Ironically, the van carrying Kim is driven right past Teri and Alan. 03:27:51 George Mason brings Nina Myers into a conference room and tells her about the deaths on Scott Baylor and Richard Walsh. George asks if she knows where Jack is, but she continues to deny knowing his location. Nina tells George about the $200,000 missing from an account that has George's fingerprints on it. George replies that the trouble Jack is in, that the missing money won't raise an eyebrow. He tells her that Jack is going down, and it doesn't mean she should. George tells Nina that he knows about the affair. He asks one more time if she knows where Jack is, but she remains quiet. 03:29:33 Jack calls Teri, but before the call comes thru, Teri gets out of the car and confronts the officer. Jack leaves a message saying that he was checking up on Kim. Jack arrives at the location he is investigating. Jack enters the building and sees Greg Penticoff but he runs when he sees Jack. Jack pursuits but Penticoff shoots some cover fire and the sound is heard by Officer Jessie Hampton who calls for back up. shows Jessie Hampton is I.D.]] As Officer Hampton pulls into the drive way, Penticoff runs by her. When Jack exits, Hampton stops him. Jack says he is a federal agent and Hampton asks for I.D. She reluctantly agrees to help him and the pursuit continues. The two enter the next building. On the bridge, Teri picks up her phone and calls Jack. Jacks phone rings which draws gun fire from Penticoff. Jack turns his phone off and the pursuit continues. The confirmation for back up comes in over Hampton's radio. Jack asks her to turn it off. 03:33:17 At CTU, George continues to pressure Nina into giving Jacks location. He tells her that she should be alot further in CTU if not for Jack. Nina still claims that she does not know Jack's location. Jack and Hampton continue chasing Penticoff when a janitor enters the hallway. He barely gets to the floor before Penticoff fires more shots. Hampton tells the Janitor to stay where he is. 03:36:08 's body lays as an ambulance comes into view.]] Dan and Rick's van moves slowly down the road when Janet's motionless body comes into view. Kim cries in the back seat and Rick tries to convice Dan not to go thru with it. Dan cocks the gun and sticks it thru the window. He pulls along side of Janet but then an ambulance pulls into view. Dan pulls the gun in and drives off furious. 03:40:06 One of Mason's men tells Tony Almeida that he will keep him up to date. Nina walks out of the break room and Jamey Farrell approaches her. Nina tells her that George will talk to her and to remember that the two of them and Jack work in confidence. Nina expresses that George will say anything but to not be intimidated. Bauer and Hampton climb a set of stairs and they move down a narrow hallway. They hear wood creaking on the floor above them and Jack follows the sound. He then sees Penticoff running into the other building. 03:41:56 tells his wife about Kingsley's accusations about Keith.]] David Palmer is on the phone with Carl Webb. Carl gives him the name George Ferragamo. Palmer says he knows the name and that if Carl finds out more info that he should call him on the "802" number only. Palmer leaves the room and his wife mentions that hes spent alot of time making phone calls. She wants to know whats going on. He tells her that the call from Maureen Kingsley that morning was about old history. He tells Sherry that Maureen is saying that their son Keith, murdered the boy who raped their daughter, Nicole. Sherry exclaims that the coroner's report showed it was suicide. David said he put Carl on it and the name he came up with was Keith's therapist, George Ferragamo. 03:44:41 Alan York sits handcuffed on the bridge and Teri tries to get Alan out of the charge. An operator informs the officer that an emergency call was placed 30 minutes ago. He uncuffs Alan and they move on. takes Jessie Hampton hostage.]] Bauer and Hampton move outside as an L.A.P.D. helicopter arrives over the area. Jack instructs Hampton to cover the exit while he goes around. Jack sees Penticoff running as the helicopter spot lights him. Penticoff fires a shot as Jack dives for cover. Hampton pushes the janitor from eariler down to the ground as Penticoff gets behind her and takes her hostage. 03:52:26 Jack searches when he hears Penticoff trying to get him to come out into the open. Hampton pleads for him not to do it. As Jack approaches him he starts to lower his gun but he tells Hampton in Spanish "When my gun hits the ground move". Jack lowers his gun and drops it. Hampton moves as a shot rings out. Jack takes Penticoff to the ground and asks for her cuffs. But he discovers her lying motionless bleeding from the neck. 03:54:51 Teri and Alan are driving when they spot an ambulance moving down the street. They spot a homeless woman and ask her what happened. She tells them that a girl was laying in the street and that St. Marks Hospital was closest. They drive off. ]] A car approaches Rick and Dan. A man named Ira Gaines steps out. He asks where the other one is and Dan says they killed her. He asks if Kim has been any problem and Rick says she hasn't. Ira takes Kim saying that she will be fine if she listens and follows his directions. Jamey Farrell is brought to Mason. George tries to get Jamey to give Jack's location. George gets a call and says Jack's name surfaced on a police frequency. He lifts the lockdown. 03:57:46 Jessie Hampton's dead body is loaded onto an ambulence. Many officers gather around as Jack looks distrought. Jack asks for a few minutes with him. He gets it. Penticoff asks Bauer to break him out but Jack says that won't happen. Penticoff calls Jack "Bauer". Jack is wondering how Penticoff knows his name. Then he says if Jack ever wants to see Kim that he will get him out of this. Jack runs thru the alleys to his car then speeds out of the driveway. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59... 04:00:00 Memorable quotes * Sherry Palmer: There's been an assassination attempt? * David Palmer: That's what all the fuss is about? And I thought it was something serious. * Aaron Pierce: I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of this threat. * David Palmer: I get serious threats every morning with my orange juice. * George Mason: You know, it is possible that Jack isn't the shining knight you think he is. * Jessie Hampton: CTU. What the hell is that? * Jack Bauer: Counter Terrorist Unit. Officer, this guy is not waiting around for me so you better shoot me or help me but decide now. * Ira Gaines: Be good and you'll be back at the mall in a day or two, be bad you won't. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Yolonda Ross as Jessie Hampton * John Hawkes as Greg Penticoff * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * James MacDonald as Officer #1 * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Cothran Jr as Sgt. Kiley Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Alan York Co-starring * Wiley Pickett as Simms * Kathy Byron as Woman * Mike Segal as Agent * Johnny Vasquez as Janitor Day 104 104